Mike Chilton
|image = Mike Chilton.png|250px |first = Battle for Motorcity |voice = Reid Scott |fullname = Mike Chilton |alias = "Mike: The Smiling Dragon", Mikey (Chuck only) "Tiny" (by Texas) "Cowboy" (very very rarely by Julie) |personality = Calm, witty, righteous |Age = 17 |car = Mutt |occupation = The leader of the Burners |alliance = The Burners |goal = To protect Motorcity; liberate Deluxe |home = Motorcity |friends = Chuck, Julie, Texas, Dutch, Jacob, Jenzen (well, he was) |enemies = Abraham Kane, The Duke of Detroit, Red, Cyborg Dan, Kaia, The Beast, Terra |likes = Driving fast, Hanging with friends, ruining Kane's plans |dislikes = Abraham Kane, downtime |weapons = Spark Staff |powers = Strength, Acrobatics, Hand to Hand Combat, Thinking on his feet. |quote = "I'm Mike Chilton."|family = Capri Chilton (estranged older sister)}} Mike Chilton is the leader of the Burners. He drives Mutt. Appearance Mike is an average 6'0"; olive complexion with dark brown hair that is slightly long in the back and long enough bangs for his eyes to peek through. Mike's attire resembles a relaxed version of his cadet uniform. A plain white undershirt tucked into brown boot-cut pants with a black belt, and a dark blue jacket with orange accents and Burner emblem on the right sleeve. His former Cadet Uniform is a standard short sleeve, light-blue button-up shirt with a long white undershirt and matching trousers with a long, white stripe that runs down continuously on the left side and tied together with a black belt. Many fans assumed that Mike wore black loafers but it was later revealed to be black cowboy boots. (how fitting.) Personality Mike is a cool-headed, quick-witted 17-year-old. He's incredibly reckless but also adaptable. Mike's thirst for action can sometimes cloud his better judgment and place the Burners himself in danger. However, Mike always seems to have a "Plan B" for just about every situation and would do everything in his power to keep his fellow Burners safe. Mike is very loyal and protective of his friends and their well-being, he'll do just about anything for them. Abilities Due to his military background, Mike is very knowledgeable on most of the technology in Kane's arsenal, an expert in hand-to-hand combat but his specialty is using his trusty Spark Staff. Mike is also a skilled driver who can drive just about anything. But his biggest thrill is pulling off, death-defying stunts throughout the city with the help of his souped-up ride. History (Under construction)* Mike and Kane Mike was a former soldier in Abraham Kane's Army and was later handpicked by Kane himself to be promoted to Commander. In the episode Vendetta, Mike recollects the "Father-Son" bond he shared with Kane before he became a Burner and was later confirmed in the finale episode, A Better Tomorrow. Mike's first mission Commander was to demolish a supposedly abandoned apartment complex in Motorcity, but he soon discovers that Kane had prior knowledge that residents still occupied the buildings but insisted Mike proceed with the operation when met with protest. Mike refused and Kane instantly labeled him as a traitor. Now, Mike is Detroit Deluxe's most wanted outlaw and Motorcity's last hope against Kane's tyranny. Mike and Chuck Chuck is Mike's best friend and co-pilot. Mike and Chuck share a special chemistry when the two ride together in the face of danger. As much as Chuck wails in fear for his life riding shotgun, he knows that Mike has his back through thick and thin and wouldn't let him come in harm's way. Mike tries to support Chuck in every way possible (even if it means cheating at a race or defending the imaginary Kingdom of Raymanthia); encouraging him to realize his own strength that lies deep in his heart. Although it was never officially disclosed on the show about how these two first met, it's confirmed by creator Chris Prynoski that they grew up together in Deluxe. Mike and Julie As indicated by Claire, in episode Julie and the Amazons, Mike was responsible for Julie's interest in cars and Motorcity. It's possible that Julie finally came to terms that her father's methods were unjust when Mike, his most trusted protege, turned his back on him. Before Mike was incarcerated in Kane Co. Tower in episode Vega, Mike entrusts Julie as his second-in-command. "If something goes wrong, I need to know if someone will fight for Motorcity." -Mike; "Vega" Mike and Jacob Jacob is the other surrogate father figure after Kane and the only person that can relate to Mike's woes. Jacob offers his wisdom and any useful information about Kane, as well as a place for the Burners to set up HQ. Mike and Texas Although the other Burners question Texas's usefulness to the group and most of his plans are forwarded to Mike's back pocket, Mike sees the potential behind his wild nature. Texas imagines himself to be in constant competition with Mike in every aspect; however, whenever Mike finds himself in doubt or overwhelmed, he knows Texas is there to get him back on track and carry him the rest of the way. Mike and Dutch Although it isn't clear on how exactly Dutch and Mike met, what is clear about their friendship is how understanding Mike is about Dutch's creative impulses. In episode Going Dutch Mike expresses his want and support for Dutch going off for a personal vacation, promising to call if anything went wrong. It's also known from episode Reunion that Dutch grew up in Deluxe, which is something he and Mike share in common. Episodes * 01. Battle for Motorcity * 02. Power Trip * 03. Ride the Lightning * 04. The Duke of Detroit * 05. Texas-ify It * 06. Off the Rack * 07. Blonde Thunder * 08. Fearless * 09. Going Dutch * 10. Vendetta * 11. Ride of the Fantasy Vans * 12. The Duke of Detroit Presents... * 13. Reunion * 14. Like Father, Like Daughter * 15. Julie and the Amazons * 16. The Robo-Roundup * 17. Threat Level: Texas * 18. Mayhem Night * 19. Vega * 20. A Better Tomorrow Trivia * Robert Valley was one of the character designers on the show. Inspiring Mike's rebel design from the Gorillaz bass guitarist, Murdoc. * His surname "Chilton" is a reference to a series of car repair manuals. * When the show was canceled, at the courtesy of Chris P., POM shared with fans Mike's estranged older sister, Capri Chilton.http://peopleofmotorcity.tumblr.com/post/52163819320 It's unclear whether or not she'd make her appearance in the following season nor that Mike even knew he had a sister. * Mike wears orange briefs.http://peopleofmotorcity.tumblr.com/post/41591772254 * Mike Chilton's voice actor, Reid Scott, was offered another role to voice, Turbo, a spin off Netflix series Turbo F.A.S.T. from the Dreamworks movie "Turbo" (basically Mike Chilton was reincarnated into a racing snail.) * Gallery References Category:Characters Category:Burners Category:Main Characters Category:Motorcitizen Category:Group Leaders Category:Male characters Category:Teenagers